


Sunrise

by WhiteIronWolf (adoctoraday)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Slice of Life, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/WhiteIronWolf
Summary: Sunrise comes and Tony finds that his nightmares are just shadows, chased away by the warm rays of the sun and the beauty of the man sleeping next to him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Sunrise

Tony presses himself further back against the rich fabric of his headboard, arms wound tightly around his knees, drawn up against his chest so he can rest his chin on them.

He’s breathing softly, watching as the sun creeps over the lush carpeting and up the bed, across the deep red of the velvet quilt to where James is lying beside him, head pillowed on grey silk.

His hair is shorter now than it was when Tony first met him, but he’s recently let it grow and be styled into something a little more retro. They’d stayed up late last night, watching 40’s movies, Tony tucked up under James’s arm, laughing and feeding each other popcorn.

Tony smiles softly, lips pressing against the sheets covering his knees.

James’s hair is swoopy now(Tony loves that word, _**swoopy**_ , it’s so…descriptive) and it falls over his brow as he sleeps, broad chest rising and falling evenly, steadily.

There are times he wakes up in the dead of the night in a cold sweat, reaching for James to make sure he’s still there, that he’s still breathing.

They’ve lost so much over the years, both of them—his worst nightmares frequently feature James, bloodied and broken in some Hydra hell hole that Tony wasn’t fast enough to save him from.

The sun caresses James’s skin, turning it a warm gold and he’s tempted, **_so_** tempted, to reach out and feel that warmth, but for now he refrains.

He watches James sleep as dawn rises, as the room turns golden and warm and thinks that this is perhaps, the happiest he’s ever been.

James’s eyes slide open sleepily, warm and soft as they meet Tony’s and something flutters in his stomach when James smiles and slides a hand across the sheets, beckoning Tony closer.

“Mornin baby.”

Tony grins and turns his face, hiding his blush for a moment before unwinding himself and sliding into James’s waiting arms. Morning breath be damned, he welcomes the kiss James offers and tucks his face into James’s throat after, sighing happily.

His fingers curl into James’s swoopy hair and he grins—he loves that word.

The sun warms the sheets and Tony drifts, sleepy and soft in James’s arms. He’s safe here, they both are, and their nightmares can’t touch them with the sunrise chasing away the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Emoji key for when you just don’t know what to say in a comment!! 
> 
> ❤ = you wish you could kudos again  
> 😭 = I got you right in the feels  
> 🔥 = this was so hot!  
> 🐰 = it’s so fluffy!


End file.
